Expectations
by sennedjem
Summary: Ray new kid, Kai popular guy, what will happen between these two when there paths finally lead to each other?... plus Kais a major pervert...and who is kris to kai? ... au school fic KaixRay TalaxKevin (flamers will be ignored)
1. Default Chapter

Oh my! Look people an AU fic points ... intriguing....

Warning- language and shounen-ai and major oocness and um... umm... that's about it.

Disclaimer- I own nothing...apart from the lame story you're about to read...

By the way I would like to say thank you to the people who reviewed my last fic "emotionless" I love you!

I'm starting to regret braking that teachers nose...and arm... I don't wanna be here; all I can see is fucking cheerleaders and jocks and just preppy people in general. And why god, why did I have to America? All I did was brake someone's bones, and I'm not aloud in to any other school in china???...Apart from the one with people with behaviour problems...but that's beside the point.

Life sucks!

"The heads office is that way." The lady at the front desk said. Wow what a classy school.

I think I'm lost, I look around the corner but they all look the same way! What did that lady say left or right?

"Excuse me?" I shudder at the tone of the woman's high scratchy voice, and turn round.

"Yeah?" I asked.

A pale woman with glasses and white hair stared at me and brushed her silver hair behind her ear.

"Ray Kon?" the woman asked again. I really don't feel like answering so I just simply nodded.

"Hello I'm Ms. Gordon-head teacher. Please follow me into my office, I just have to sort out someone first."

I followed her into the office were someone was sitting in the chair already, so I chose to stand next to a cool looking plant... I think I'll call Vincent.

I lean against the wall and cough on the amount of dust in the office; it's really scary and brown. Who would paint their office brown?

"Oh question Ray." The woman said and sat down in her chair in front of the other guy. "Why were you expelled its not written down on this paper?"

I shrug. "'Cause I broke a teachers nose... and arm." I mumble the last bit so hopefully they can't hear. They both turn to look at me. Ms. Gordon looks extremely shocked and, and, and...

Woh... I think my heart just stopped beating.

His deep mahogany eyes swept over my body coursing shivers to run up and down my spine, a grin was graced on his soft pink lips. He had light blue bangs that spiked in every different direction

and beautiful porcelain skin. He wore a choker around his well shaped neck, and along black leather jacket that flowed off the seat he was seated in right now, which I now totally forgive him for making me stand next to Vincent... There is a slight chance I might be drooling and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

"My god we have another one of you!" She sighed and shook her head at him.

"Ah, but I haven't been expelled... yet..." My god that voice I almost melted there on the spot!

"So why'd you hit him?" The old woman asked. Hit whom?

"He annoyed me." The pretty boy shrugged.

"Ugh." Ms. Gordon rolled her eyes. "Why don't you join a team, like soccer? That might keep you out of trouble."

"Hmm, I think I might do cheerleading." Argh crap he's gonna be straight.

"Why is that?" she sighed.

"Because I'd get to wear a cute outfit and make out with some random hot guy." He answered and lent back into his chair.

...Or not...

Yay! He's gay or bi! I can even hear him grin. Hehe okay maybe this school _might_ turn out quite fun.

"Sigh get out my sight you waste of good air. See you sometime today."

Okay... that is definitely not something I've ever heard a head teacher say to a student, come on people this is meant to be a posh school!

"Why are you so certain I'm gonna get in Trouble? You have little faith miss!" Ms. Gordon stared at him and he stood up. "I'll be going then, see you soon." He then turned and walked straight towards me.

AACK! Breathe Ray, breath!

"Hey Ms. Can I take him?"

Argh, don't faint!

She glared at him again.

"Fine then be like that. I'll be seeing you later my little one." He grinned and tucked some of my loose hair behind my ear and brushed the side of my face gently.

Eh, oh my I'm blushing, I'm so glad I let my hair down today.

"Don't hit on the new student! Get out of here!" He shrugged and threw his bag over his shoulder, and grinned at me, well more like a smirk, but hey.

"Come sit down, ignore him." She said.

"How can I? He's so hot!"

Opps...probably not the best thing to say to the head teacher.

"May I suggest not telling him this the last person who did got a black eye." She smiled sweetly. Well there goes my hopes...this woman's kinda creepy...pretty boys kinda sadist.

"Well here's your timetable and map and Kevin will show you around. _KEVIN_."

My god I think I'm deaf!

"Stop trying to sneak out of school and come in here!"

"What the hell do you want now woman? Are you purposely trying to deafen me?"

And in came a small green haired boy with lilac eyes then walked in.

He's, he's, he's sooooo cute!

I had to repress myself from giggling. Aww I want to hug him.

"I want you to show Ray around he's a new student, and he's in all of your classes and you now share a dorm with him." He rolled his eyes. I stood up and walked over to him. He came just above my shoulder (height wise) he had dark green hair that came past his shoulders, you could only see one of his eyes because the other was covered by his fringe that came to his chin. He was kinda like extremely punkish; he had a black Chinese traditional top on with three-quarter length skater shorts all cut up with stripy pink and black socks that you could see threw the cuts. He had lots of multicoloured bangles with a fantastic pair of etnies, with I think Invader Zim shoelaces.

I wanna a pair.

As soon as we got outside he looked me up and down.

"My god you have long hair. Its longer then Zeo's." He said looking up at me, aww he has a cute voice to!

"Your point?" I asked flatly.

"You look like a girl." Okay even though he's cute that's kinda mean...even though I know I do.

"As do you."

He grinned. "Touché."

I couldn't help but grin back and follow him down the hall.

We walked for a while randomly talking, when I say randomly talking I mean Kevin did it all, and I couldn't actually even understand everything he said.

"-Which you've got to believe is just plain stupid, because lets face it she's not one of the best-"

I watch as Kevin blacked the rest of the world out as he was talking happily staring at nothing in particular. Suddenly a tall red headed goth came round the corner, he had a black long sleeve top on with a high neck, also leather pants that even I had to admit looked good on him.

"Err Kevin there's someone in fro-."

"Hey watch it you-" Kevin rubbed his head and was greeted by.

"Ah my stalker!" The red headed boys eyes lit up as a superior smirk graced his lips and looked down at Kevin. He also had on black lipstick.

"You wish." Kevin spat and glared darkly at the other boy.

Whats going on??? ...One is confuseld...

"And don't you know it." He replied and moved forward to kiss the boy on the cheek. I couldn't help but grin at the black lipstick mark that was now on Kevin's face.

"Who's he." He asked and pointed at me.

"Ray, he's new."

"Heh, I think Kai will like this one." He carried on smirking and walked to the heads office.

"Bye my love." He then called over his shoulder.

Is it just me or are all the Goth's at this school plain creepy and like to hit on people a lot?

Who's Kai?

We carryon walking in silence and Kevin mumbles something like "stupid freak."

"Who's he? And who's Kai?" I don't trust this Kai person ... sounds evil.

"Well the guy back there is called Tala and his friends called Kai." He said not bothering to glance at me (A.N lol Tala's a weirdo...I'll be quiet).

"Are you going to rub that mark off." I ask mentioning the black mark now on the smaller boy's cheek.

"Nah."

Why?"

"You're gonna laugh at me but I think I can trust you -I'm not sure why-, I have a huge crush on Tala. And because he's the only one in our school who were black lipstick –so does Kai, sometimes- they know that he kissed me and when I walk past other people they get jealous because he is the second most wanted guy in this school. Plus it makes me feel special." He explained blushing.

Wow I have a friend on the first day of school.

"Well, if he only kisses you then he might like you." well it seemed that way from were I was standing.

"Maybe, but I think he does it cause he thinks it annoys me."

"Whatever." ...people are far to confusing for my simple mind... I wonder were my pretty boy is....

"Right, now this is our homeroom." He opened the door to the classroom and said that the teachers normally never there.

The room was really loud, everyone trying to get heard over the others.

Well that was until I walked in.

Everything went silent, eh scared!

I scan the classroom looking for no one in particular. Then my eyes met deep mahogany- pretty boy. Again my heart skipped a beat.

"Who's he?" a brown haired girl with a high voice asked.

My eyes moved from the pretty blunette to the brunette.

"He's Ra-"

I suddenly get pulled back as a really nice smell washes over me. "Wah!"

"Mine." Said a rich, deep, smooth voice. Hey I recognise that voice! Suddenly two arms snake round my waist and I'm enveloped by warmth.

"What the?" I look up, and blush. My god its pretty boy!!!...I'm kinda scared. I have a boy I've only just met hugging me and claiming me as his own. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside

Everyone's attention then went back to the conversation they were previously having with their friends.

"I am not yours!" I say and try to get free from his arms. Again I have everyone's attention again. Really I just don't want to seem weak or gay on the first day.

"He's Ray." Kevin said, before they turned round. They all kept staring. The guy then sat down behind the teacher's desk and sat me on his lap. Crap I think I'm blushing!!! .... This guy is such a freak.

(A.N people ignore this line!)

The class went noisy again and pretty boy turned and faced Kevin

"So I take you've seen Tala?" he asks and leans his head on my shoulder I'm feeling extremely nervous what the hells going on? This school is scary! Bad evil scary school!

I do like guys who come straight out and tell you they like you, but this is just ridicules!

"However did you guess?" Kevin replied sarcastically.

"By this." Again the red head leaned over him and kissed his over cheek.

Kevin shrugged and I grinned, they really did look cute. "Makes sense."

"Hey Kai." Tala said. "I didn't know you met the new boy."

"Yeah isn't he pretty?"

My god! Pretty boys Kai?!? Why did I not guess this?...

He runs his hand threw my hair again, the heads right this guy is a pervert.

"My names Ray and will you let go?"

"No." he mumbles into my back. His breath is warm and slightly tickles, along with his touch that seems extremely gentle.

Suddenly the homeroom teacher walks in and glares at Kai and me.

She looks quite young and has loose brown hair that comes down to her waist.

"Kai if you're going to play with your little friend, do it somewhere else!" She snapped.

"Okay." He says in his deep voice and stood up making me come with him, he took my hand and headed for the classroom door. I throw a desperate look to Kevin and he shrugs confused of what to do. Wah where is he taking me?

"NOT NOW!" She screeched. For a pretty face she has an annoying voice.

"Oh, okay then." He said and walked towards his desk in the corner of the classroom still holding my hand.

"Uh, ms. He's a new kid." Kevin pointed at me. I'm confused and feel embarrassed. I wanna go home!

"Okay, your Ray Kon aren't you?" she asked sweetly and sat down at the desk that me and Kai had earlier occupied. "Now Tala and Kevin sit down."

Oh I now feel like an idiot just standing there.

"Go sit behind Kevin."

I move to were the green haired boy was and sat down nervously behind him, everyone's staring at me as if they expect something. Leave me alone!

"Okay when I call your name answer." She said and went threw a long list of names, mine was last I found out Kai's full name is Kai Hitwatari I recognise it from somewhere...

"You can go now." the teacher said lazily and waved her hand at us.

"Hey Ray you coming?" Kevin asked. Tala was soon next to him with his arm draped over him. I nod and lean down to grab my bag off the floor. Then a hand suddenly cups my face, I look up and see Kai –again!

"Need any help?"

"No." I quickly turn to hide my blush and fling my bag over my shoulder and walk past him.

Whats with this guy? Sure he's as sexy as hell and has a voice as rich as chocolate, but still he's weird. He keeps hitting on me, he doesn't even know me!! He doesn't even no I like guys! Gee...

I walk out of the classroom with Kevin following me. Hey I don't even know where I'm going!

"I don't think he likes you. For all we know he could even be straight." Tala stated in the background.

"I can't help it! He's just so yummy." Kai replied.

I couldn't help but smile.

Hi people...sorry for the randomness.... And crappiness... and all the other stuff.

Please don't flame me. I'm special.

And to be continued for those of you who actually like it (which wont be many)...


	2. chapter 2

Hi people I'm back. I would like to say a bigggggg thank you to all the people who reviewed me I love you all dearly.

I actually thought I was going to get really badly flamed but hey.

And people I'm really sorry for all my grammar mistakes... I will try and sort them out.

Disclaimer- don't own anything apart from this story.

Warning- er... same as last time.

"Um, Kevin what class do we have now." I ask.

"ICT. Now this teacher never shows up, he hides in the teachers lounge, so we don't have to do any work." I could tell he was smirking even though he wasn't facing me.

Again I think this school is weird I don't think any teacher shows up for any lesson from what Kevin says.

"So Ray are you in all of Kevin's classes?" the red headed teen asked from behind me. Ya know I forgot they were even there...

"Yeah, why?"

"Wow, you're in all our classes to! Ain't it great Kai?" He turns and faces the blue haired boy next to him. He's grinning... argh! I don't trust him!

"Wonderful." he said smirking. I turn round trying to ignore him. I have to admit having a guy like Kai wanting you is pretty cool. Of course I don't know if he does or not, he could be acting, he seems really popular. I got hell loads of glares from people in my new class when I sat in his lap.

He's still weird though.

"Wah!" suddenly I'm pulled back and I almost fall over but get stopped by the persons chest. I look up knowing that its Kai.

"Hi?" I asked not knowing what to do.

Tala and Kevin are now nowhere to be seen. I think they went down a different corridor. Meep they left me!

"You're cute." He says and buries his nose into the crook into my neck. Meep panicking!

"You don't like me do you?" he said almost sadly?

How am I supposed to know whether I like you or not? I've only just met you! Plus you keep stroking and touching me!!!! I slowly turn to face him. Quick Ray think of something to say!

"Well its not like I don't like you, it's just. I find you ...strange... I've never had a guy come up to me I've only just met say I'm cute and claim me as his own."

"I guess you're right. But I have a good feeling about you wont let me down will you?"

"Uh... I don't understand."

What the hell is he talking about?

"Don't worry." He said and stood up straight. "Lets go find Tala and Kevin."

He then started to walk on; I followed beside him confused of what way to go.

Wow Kai's real tall, and he walks really elegantly. The way his leather coat sways around his ankles is hypnotic. He's wearing tight leather pants as well.

Hehe really tight.

He turns to me again and smiles. Phwee, every time he does that I swear that my heart stops for a second!

...Yeah I think I'm a weirdo to...

"Sorry I scare you." He grins and he offers his hand to me, I take it willingly. There's nothing I can do, I swear he's cast a spell or something! We turn a few corners, I don't really pay attention. He has such warm smooth hands.

As soon as we entered the room I noticed it was only half full (still loud though). And we were greeted by:

"What were you doin'?" Tala grinned thinking he knew the answer. In case you're really dumb he thought we were making out or something.

"Not what you're thinking." Kai grinned and poked his red headed friend on the nose.

"Oow." Tala complained and attempted to look at his nose. I have to admit he did look rather cute.

"Whatever, go run along to Kevin." Kai said and rolled his eyes.

"Ya' know what I think I will." He said, stood up and made his way over to the other side of the classroom to the computer were Kevin sat.

"Hey what dorm are you in?" Kai asked and once again pulled me into his lap. I think I'll stay here this time he just put his hand on my thigh and he's stroking me again.

Hehe I feel like a slut.

I'm starting to like his weirdness. I repress a moan and try to think of my dorm number. Good point my stuff is being delivered at three p.m.

"Uh, 603. Yours?" I answer.

"666." He grins again proudly. He's got to be lying that's just cool man!

"Really?" I don't know whether to believe him.

"Yeah Tala's in my room too. You're with Kevin, right?" I nod. I can't believe Kai and Tala have the number of the devil on the door!

I suddenly turn when I hear giggling, and looking straight at me is a bunch of girls.

"Hi Ray." A girl with long purple hair said and waved at me. She wore a red tube top and a short back skirt.

"Hi." I smile back, and wish for them to go away. Kai like has his hand between my legs! Leave me alone you stupid cheerleaders!

The girl's cheeks suddenly go pink as the others girls walked towards me.

Just a little higher Kai. I no longer care if I've only known him for about 10 minutes this feels great!

Really people leave me alone!

"So Ray where are you from?" A blonde girl asks me.

"China." I sigh.

"So did you where one of those cute traditional outfits? I would love to where one of those!"

"Yeah." I sigh again. Why can't she tell by my voice that I'm not interested?

"So why did you come to our schools Ray?"

"Because I wasn't aloud in any other school in the country."

"Huh why?"

"I broke the teachers arm and nose."

"My god did you kill them?" Another blonde said looking scared and shocked. Hopefully they'll leave me alone in a minute.

"Unfortunately, no." I couldn't help but grin when they all gasped.

"Um well see you around." A girl said nervously and pushed the rest away.

"heh my sweet lil' koneko."

"Of course and what makes you think I'm yours?"

Mental note –don't talk to guys that grope you.

"Why not?" He asks and I raise my eyebrow at him not really bothered to think of a reply to that.

We stay silent after that, not an uncomfortable one. Just silence. I'm thinking and he's running his hand threw my hair and stroking my thigh.

God this mornings been weird. First I get sent to boarding school, get hit on meet a green haired dude, get hit on again, hold a guys hand in public, got hit on again and now we're acting as though we've been going out for ages... Its kinda nice, with Kai and all, creepy but nice.

But maybe he's doing it because I'm the new kid and he's really just teasing me and soon he'll just dump me like Kevin and I'll be left alone! I mustn't get to attached to him. He might leave me. But this feels so good!

I'll have to ask Kevin about Kai.

All threw ICT me and Kai randomly talked. The other 3 lessons I had- maths, science and English- were really boring, I actually had to do work (it was only half a day so I finished at 1:00). The rest of the day Kai just asked lots of questions like whats your favourite colour and band and other random crap like that. He also kept complimenting me. He said he liked my eyes. He also kept getting sent to the head teacher.

I tried to get to know some people but they're all the same, really! There so boring! They're all preppy creepy things!!... They should all die...

It turns out Kai practically owns the school! He is one of the most- scrap that- he _is_ the most popular guy in school along with Tala!

Again I don't know whether they're going to leave me.

"You don't trust me do you?" He asks grinning.

I'm now sitting at the end of his bed in his room-666 hehe. I'm kinda taken back by that, how the hell does he know what I'm thinking about?

"Huh why'd you think that?" I ask. Really how does he know?

"You're not telling me anything real."

"What? Of course what I'm telling you is real!"

"Yeah you're telling me about you, you're just avoiding you."

Does anyone know what he's talking about?

"Talk in English I really don't understand."

"Say something about yourself."

"I like strawberry pockey." Now he's sighing like I'm an idiot.

"Something else."

"I like guys?"

"Getting there."

"I refuse to say anything else." I state, like hell I'm going to tell him anything personal.

"That's okay I understand." He smiles, and I lay back on his bed.

"Hey Kai?" I ask and he mumbles in reply. "Are you famous or something I recognise your name Kai Hitwatari, I think I read it in a magazine?"

I probably sound like a right dope, but hey I just wanna know.

"I guess so." He replies lying down next to me propping himself up with his elbows now facing me.

"Whadya mean by that?"

He just likes confusing me!

"Yeah... I'm a trillionaire" my god he said it as if it didn't even matter!

"Oh...okay."

That's all I could say. Hey if he's a trillionaire he's aloud to mess around with peoples heads without caring...crap...

"Kai... why are you doing this?" I ask.

"What?"

"That!" I say as he continues to snuggle into my neck.

"What?"

"...Why are you being so nice to me?" I finally ask.

"Because I'm aloud too, and I want to and because I find myself strongly attracted to you."

"Yeah but why?" I couldn't help but probe.

His lips turn into a grin it's kinda scary...

"You think I'm toying with you, that I'm going to leave you and I'm playing with you because you're the new boy."

"You should take up mind reading or something."

What I want to know is how he knows this.

"Thanks." He grins in reply to my question. "Anyway I told you I have a good feeling about you and I swear I'm not going to leave you unless you do something really horrible or if you want me to go. And about the new boy thing, I've never done anything like this with a new kid." He brushes some strands out of my face and smiles. Not a scary smile an actual proper smile.

I really could get use to this.

To be continued...

Hm that was intriguing...I just cut my toe on a carpet...

Remember people don't flame me I'm special!...and I love you...

I'm gonna go and watched Star Wars now so bye!


	3. chapter 3

Oh my blushes bright red thank you everyone who reviewed me, I was expecting like 10 max but wowie I love you I send you all big kisses and hugs.

By the way people, I'm pretty sure my fic is starting to worsen by the minute... but that's just my opinion....

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Warning- same as last time.

3 months later and everything's the same.

Kevin's now my best friend, Tala still wants him- vice versa- but won't admit it to each other. And well Kai's, Kai.

And I've met a girl –Mariah. She's a pink haired, happy, bubbly,juveniledelinquent you deserves to be shot in the head!

I hate her she's a fucking bitch! She wont stop following me!!!!!

She kinda acts like, hey wait a minute if I say this I'll be insulting Tala... well ya know how Tala's always clinging to Kevin? Well she's like that to me...1000 times worse!

But whenever she clings Kai tries to kill her, its amusing.

"RAY!"

OMG! It's her! And she's catching up on me! I quickly turn and run into the boy's toilets. I'm so glad I was practically next to them.

Phwee I must have good luck or something cause Kai's just walked out the toilet cubical!

"I take it you've seen Mariah?" he asked whilst washing his hands without even sending me a glance. Again whats up with the physic thing?

"Yeah."

"You know? You really should just let me kill her koneko."

Koneko that is one of my nicknames I have been given. Koneko is my favourite one because Kai gave it to me.

He walks over to me and kisses me gently on the lips. I blush. He often kisses me, hell we've even made out a few times, but still we're not going out.

Still no dating...damn it.

I wanna call Kai my boyfriend, and I want him to call me his! Well he does call me his he just doesn't say I'm his boyfriend!

He presses his forehead to mine and look into my eyes.

"There's a window over there, we can escape out of it." He stated and pointed to a window on the other side of the toilets.

"Cool." I grin and my eyebrows rise slightly –seriously people I think I'm getting some sort of nervous twitch!...o well- Luck is so on my side!

"But we're like on the third floor." He said looking doubtful.

"Pfft whatever." I sigh and roll my eyes. I walk to it and jerk the window open. It's not _that_ high.

I walk back to be were I previously stood, ran and jumped out the window.

I love the feeling I get when I jump off high things. Stupid I know but I don't care! I'm good at jumping... when it comes to gym that's the only thing I can do. I hear Kai yelling in the background- "Ray, you fucking idiot! I was only joking. If you die its you're fault!"

I land on the floor gracefully.

Everyone around me is staring until a girl starts clapping.

Everyone then joins in. Hell yeah I'm special! Best to ignore the annoying humans.

"Coming?" I yell up at to Kai.

"Are you insane??" he yells back.

"Slightly..."

"Argh! You could of died!!"

"...Its only three floors..." what a wimp...

"Ray you idiot I'm gonna-"

"Yes?" I ask and he glares at me, I love getting him annoyed.

"RAY!!!! I missed you sooooo much!"

"Arggh!! Kai help!" Meep Mariah! I've gotta run!

"I'll meet you at my dorm in a minute!" Kai yelled and I start to run.

Jesus Christ that pink haired reject is following me!

"Ray come back!" she's yells in her normal annoying voice, that makes everyone want to kill themselves.

I carry on running and suddenly get pulled round a corner.

"Tala?" I ask and look up to see the smirk that practically lives on his lips.

"Hey lil' dude can I ask you a favour?" I raise an eyebrow – argh the twitching! - And he continues. "Can you ask Kevin to meet me at the fountain at 10?"

"Yeah sure." I grin when he realises what he's gonna do. "You're gonna ask him aren't you?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah. Tell him, I kill you." My face lit up instantly -on purpose of course.

"I'll lock you in a cupboard." He says seriously.

I'm actually kinda worried, that sounds like something he'd do.

"Don't worry I wont. And thanks for saving me from the whore... would you really lock me in a cupboard?"

His smirk seemed to widen –if possible-"Probably...with Kai though."

I grin back, being locked in a cupboard with Kai sounds like fun.

"So you think she's past yet?"

"Yeah but if I was you I'd continue running, girls are sneaky they sneak up on you without you even realising it." He looked around nervously and glances back at me.

Dude he seriously is paranoid.

"Okay." Tala's kinda freaky.

It feels like I've been a friend with him and Kevin for my whole life.

"Runnnnn- now!" he pushes me from where we were hiding –a corner of a building- I grin and head for Kai's dorm.

I open Kai's door and walk into the blue room.

"Ray what were you thinking jumping out that window?!?" Kai yelled, I could tell he was really mad because his ears were all red. I like getting Kai annoyed, but when he's really mad he's just plain scary!

Damn it my eyebrows twitching again!

"Why are you so mad?" Don't worry its now stopped.

"Because you could've got hurt and it would've been my fault!" he yells.

"I've jump 5 stories before." I state.

"Not helping!" He then threw himself onto the bed, and did a huff sighy thing.

I suddenly feel like a bastard for making Kai so mad. I lye down next to him and grin, best to make it up to him.

"I'm sorry Kai." I whisper slightly pouting and run my index finger up and down the centre of his back.

-No reply. -

"Kai!" I push him over so he's lying on his back and facing me. He has his arms crossed and he's glaring at the ceiling.

Who'd of thought he'd get so stressed because I jumped out of a window? Why does he think its his fault it was my choice?

"Don't ignore me!" I complain and crawl on top of him so my face is now just above his.

"If you talk to me I'll be a good boy and do whatever you want."

Kai talk, damn it! ... This is so not intriguing!

I randomly draw patterns on his chest and look up to him through my dark eyelashes. Wow his grin is awfully seductive.

Kinda like it big grin.

"Anything?" He raises a blue thin eyebrow at me and carries on grinning. I lower my head to his neck.

"Anything." I purr gently, and lay small kisses down his neck.

He's so warm. I love everything about him, his hair, his voice, and his personality. I love him.

Why aren't I his boyfriend!!!!

"Well for starters you can carry on what you're doing, no more jumping out of windows and come to that stupid dance with me next week."

"Huh aren't you going with a girl or something?" I ask.

Intriguing I completely forgot about the dance, I pushed it away because I wanted to go with Kai, thinking he'd probably go with some bimbo.

"A girl?... why'd I do that?" he asked me as if I'm dumb. But he does have a point girls do suck. And not in the good way (A.N: no offence to girls!)

"And you have to wear a dress."

"Cool cross-dressing." I really have to try that sometime.

"Nah only joking...would be cool though."

"School girl outfit?"

"Hell yeah."

"Now were where we?"

"Here." Kai gripped my shoulders and pushed me back so I was now the one the bottom. I had no idea what was happening for like a minute or so as Kai attacked my neck.... It felt great! His damp lip's work there way to my own and practically smashes them upon mine as I gasp into his mouth. His wet tongue glides against my own and my body rapidly heats up.

He moves his mouth to my ear and mumbles something into it that I don't quite get. He runs his hand down my torso getting lower and lower and-

Meep he's unzipping my pants!

Feels like Nirvana! I love that band...

"Hey you guys seen Tala?" I jump away from Kai automatically and tense up –whilst really badly blushing.

I look over to Kevin who's now leaning on the doorframe.

It's strange the way he's no longer surprised to find Kai and me like this, it's kinda fucked really...

"Ray flies." he states I suddenly look down and blush more zipping them up.

"No, the last place I saw him was by the English block." I say then remember. "He wants to meet you by the fountain at ten though."

"Oh...okay. Thanks see ya." He waves at us then leave.

Now back to Kai.

The time I got back to my dorm it was morning, and I was no longer a virgin...

I can't believe I fucked a guy who's not even my boyfriend... maybe this means he is...

Yay I fucked Kai!

All threw classes my ass hurt. In fact it hurt when I sat still! How unfair is that?

I haven't had a chance to talk to Kevin yet so we haven't swapped news yet. I can't wait to hear what happened!

"So Ray what is 9999 squared?"

OH CRAP! HOW IN GODS NAME DO THEY EXPECT ME TO KNOW THAT WHEN THEY _KNOW_ I WASN'T LISTENING???

...I hate math and the stupid teacher. I was too busy thinking about how Kai's warm breath felt against my chest, the way he took hold of my hips and thrus- I'll be quiet.

The teacher's now looking at me in annoyance.

"So do you know the answer?" he sighed and glared.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I state nervously (A.N: in true Adam style lol.)

"I'm going with the last one." Kevin snickered behind me. I turn round and told him he was cruel. Then he gave us both detentions! How unfair is that?!?

At least I'm with Kevin!

"OH MY POOR RAY!!!" Mariah wailed behind me... I really, really hate her...

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" Kai yelled from his corner and glared menacingly at the pathetic excuse of a girl.

"Kai why wont you just stay out of mine and Ray's happy relationship?" she replied snootily. Whore.

"Because there is no relationship!" he yelled back.

"Yeah. Leave me alone." I add.

"I have Ray."

I turn round to find Kai rocking back and forth on his chair and singing!!

"He is mine,

I fucked him,

More then twice!"

Argh my face is burning up!

"Kai you liar!" He carried on singing. "Shut up!"

"You're only annoyed because you know its true." He stated flatly and glared at her.

"I HATE YOU KAI!" The pink haired girl shouted and stormed out the classroom getting her pink sash stuck in the door. Everyone sat there laughing at her, including me.

I can't help but feel a tiny bit guilty... Wait a minute that's not guilt, I'm just hungry...

"Are you quite done?" the teacher asked him impatiently tapping his foot.

"I guess so." Kai answered almost sounding confused, so cute.

"Kai stop rocking on your chair."

"Okay." he shrugs and sits back down, I turn to face the front again. Phwee I cant believe I fucked him!! Damn it I'm blushing again.

"In fact, Kai go to the head teachers office." the teacher said.

"Okay." He shrugged again and walked out. My god he practically lives in the head office! I think the plaque on the door it should say "Ms. Gordon and Kai Hitwatari"...I want my Kai...

------------

Lunchtime detentions with my best friend Kevin.

"Wah my hands hurt!" Kevin complained practically crying.

...I think my hands are bleeding.

For Kevin's and mine detention we have to clean all the tables in our class. There's like twenty!

"So what you do with Tala?" I ask grinning, as does he.

"He asked me out! We're now officially dating!" He grins even more and smiles almost dreamily.

"And what did you do?"

"..." He stays silent and blushes, god it's so obvious!

"If you don't tell me what happened I wont tell you what happened between me and Kai last night, but then again you probably don't wanna hear about that." I say the last bit as if I didn't really care, and Kevin's eyes suddenly lit up... kinda scary... heh I love reverse psychology.

"On second thought" he answered and I couldn't help but grin. "We talked made out and he gave me a blow job." he whispered. "Now what happened last night?" he asked with more confidence.

"Hmm how to put it? Let's just say innocent virgin Ray is no more." I grin proudly.

"My god! So what Kai sung was true?? I thought it was some sort of joke!"

I yawn. I'm getting tired. "So you wanna go to lunch?" screw the tables I need food!

"Okay." the short green haired boy replied throwing the wash cloth onto the table.

I shouldn't actually call him short any more he's like as tall as me... maybe its me who's short?

To be continued...

Remember I'm special don't flame!

Oh yeah people don't jump out of windows, you'll get hurt plus Ray is a neko-jin so he's allowed too.


	4. chapter 4

Hi people its came to my attention that you like calling me a girl glares quit it I'm a guy!!! I only write like a girl because I live with like 3 sisters!!!!

Yes I'd also like to apologise for it taking me so long to update I've been having lots of family problems starts crying its really depressing!!! That's also why this chapter is short and rather crappy...but do not fear I will try to make it better in the near future.

Also people who want to e-mail and be my friend -as I don't have any lol- you can. Cos I'm a lonely person (and don't ask about the stupid email address... my sister changed it because she thought it was "funny" and I haven't figured out how to put it back to normal...I'm such a loser...)

Any way thanks for reviewing love you all .

"Hm hmm hmhmhm"

"Ray quit humming! I'm trying to introduce the new student!"

"............hm hmhmhm hm hm"

"Can't touch this!"

I giggled slightly at the sound of Kevin's voice as we continued to sing in the back of the classroom (you really shouldn't do that).

"Ray Kevin! Stop singing!" Meep scary teacher! ...Wow there veins popping out!

"Wow there's a new kid!" Kevin stated happily.

The teacher sighed as if we were stupid –which I think is kinda mean.

"Okay now I have your attention this is Kris Kwan, he's from china like Ray."

O well I'm more special...

This kid is kinda funny looking he has a funny shaped head and purple hair which is quite intriguing.

"Hm hmhmhm hmm hmhm"

The teacher sighed and patted the "Kris" dude on the head. "Good luck" she mumbled.

"Okay go sit next to Ray- sorry but that's the only place we have."

Kris walked down the isle and all these girls started blushing and giggling (I really don't like the girls in my class...along with nearly everyone else.... O well).

Hey he cant sit there that's Kai's seat!!!

"Kevin" I looked nervously to the boy on my left. What does this Kris dude think he's doing?

"Help!" I mouthed.

Kevin cleared his throat, stood up and walked over to the other side of me and sat in the chair before Kris could. Hehe he's so cute!

"E-er" Kris stuttered and started to walk towards Kevin's seat.

"No-no-no!" Kevin stated and sat in his seat again.

"Kevin what do you think your doing? Quit annoying the new guy."

Okay the teacher really shouldn't yell at him considering Kris was trying to steal someone else's seat. He's the one that should be getting told off here!

Kevin thought for a while- something that he does not do often.

"Ms. you do realise I'm helping him. If Kai or Tala comes in and sees him next to Ray he'll probably get hit. So I'm helping."

"Isn't he special" I grin...I really need more sleep...

"Can you see Kai or Tala right now?"

"No" we answer.

"Do we have assigned seats?"

"Noo."

"Do you even think they'll show up for this lesson?"

"Hell yeah!" Tala's voice came from the class room door, come on man you've just gotta love there timing! "... Who the hell is this guy?" he asked pointing to Kris who seemed extremely short compared to Tala.

"He's new." Kevin stated bored glaring at his boyfriend (yay there together!).

Wow, serious case of daja vu.

Kris stared at the tall red head that stood towering above him, looking quite scared. He broke eye contact then walked over to Kevin and sat on his desk snaking an arm around him protectively... aww there together!

Then I suddenly realise I'm missing something.

"Where's Kai?" I whimper. I lost him...

"Dunno." The red head shrugged. "Don't worry Ray-Ray he's bound to show up. For all we know he could be right here among us now...."

"...Are you trying to tell me that Kai's dead?" I ask. See, see how I didn't say " are you trying to tell me that my _boyfriend_ is dead?" he still isn't my boyfriend!!!! ... Yet...It's so unfair damn it! Ugh!

"No he's trying to tell you that he just walked past that window." Kevin stated.

I look at the green haired boy then towards the window...crap that's the courtyard he's gonna bunk and leave me! In history too! And in first period that's just mean!

Okay one is now stomping up to the window pulling it open and yelling...

"Kai what the fuck do you think you're doing you cant just fucking leave me in first period you bastard!!"

The blue haired teen looked up, and if I weren't so annoyed with him my heart would've stopped. But hey he's leaving me so no stopping of the heart.

"Hey Ray." he yelled up...okay one can feel the nervous twitch coming back!

"Ray get away from the window and sit back down!" the teacher yelled ... best to ignore her...

"Don't you "hey" me get your ass up here!" Then casting a glance at Tala "Tala help me!"

He grinned and walked smoothly to the window next to me.

"So Kai how you?" Tala waited for Kai's reply then continued.

Whats he up to?

...weirdo...

"Well I'm fine... Ray on the other hand. Oh poor Ray he just keeps getting hit on by-" he looked behind us then straight at the new kid and a sickeningly sweet smile crawling onto his lips. "There's a new guy and he keeps hitting on Ray and I have to admit Ray looks as if he's in total ecstasy. Better get up here and save you're Ray-Ray before he goes off with someone who actually comes to lesson ... Oh look Ray he's gone." He stated happily then sat back down with Kevin.

You gotta admit for a total idiot, he knows exactly what he's doing... gotta love him.

Tala's face suddenly lit up. "Look we found Kai! See I told you he'd come miss!"

Kai's normally pale face was slightly tinted pink and he was panting heavily from were he's just ran. Nice to know he's protective... Yay I'm loved... why wont he ask me out damn it!?!

"And Kai this would be the best time to inform that you're kinda... well extremely gullible..." Kevin stated in the same bored voice...he's been using that a lot lately.

He looked over to the slightly confused Kai. "No ones hitting on him..."

"...I hate you Tala..." he glared coursing the other teen to grin.

"Love you to Kai... you to Ray." With that he blew a kiss at me. And I accidentally blushed...

Do not fear people I would never be unfaithful to Kai!

Suddenly both Kevin's and Kai's face faulted... Then Tala got hurt...

Meaning he got punched by Kai and a dictionary thrown at him by Kevin...

Okay I feel nasty... hehe they look funny.

"Sorry to brake up your lovers spat but I need to sit down so get out of my way."

I turn round and came face to face with the new guy...

Kai's face turned serious as he turned and glared at Kris and the class turned completely quiet.

"Why the hell are _you_ here?" Kai spat angrily...

Okay he's now pissed... what is Kris doing standing there? Run, run for your life!!!

...Hey why did he say "why are you here"

"Long time no see Kai, and I missed you too." Kris whispered and I'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard. "And by the way it's none of your damn business, so move."

Kai glared at him and clenched his fist.

OMG do they know each other?!?

Slowly backing away and holds onto Kevin.

"Tala." I whisper. Luckily he hears. No one deserves Kai's wrath. "Help him!"

"Which one?" He asked, and I don't blame him, Kris looked as if he wasn't going to back down! Is he insane???? If he does know Kai doesn't he know what he's capable of?

We watched a moment as insults were threw to each other Kai suddenly drew his fist back. I clutch onto to Kevin harder and he wraps his arms around me for comfort – he is now taller then me, Kevin that is.

"Help Kris! You know what Kai can get like!" I whimper and glance at Tala again.

"If Kai ends up hitting me I will hurt you." Tala stated and walked over to Kris and Kai.

"People calm. Kris come with me." Tala wrapped an arm around Kris's shoulder and walked out the classroom with him.

I looked around the room it was still silent and Kai's fists were still clenched up.

The teacher cleared her throat braking the silence that loomed over the classroom "Kai I think it'll be best for you to go back to your dorm now..."

Kai growled slightly and glared harshly at the rest of the class his eyes landed on me and they almost looked sorrowful...

I hate seeing him like this it always scars me and makes my heart hurt.

He sighed slightly and walked out of the classroom. I let go of Kevin's grip and ran after my Kai.

(A.N what the hell am I doing???? why is everything so negative?????)

Ok now I'm standing out side of Kai's dorm debating whether or not to enter because he's like kinda mad – by the way people I've only just been able to catch up with him.

"Kai" I call, and have no answer – I feel like a news reporter.

"Kai" Ray calls pleadingly waiting for the answer of his loved one.

"Its open" came the lonely reply of the blue haired boy –lol does anyone know what I'm doing?

Okay I've just pushed the white door open to the room 666, now as I make my way into the scary dorm of Kai Hitwatari, and now as we enter his bed room, and -

Woh Kai's topless!

Hehe some guys have all the luck (meaning me).

But he looks sad... okay this is getting weird, first this mysterious guy named Kris turns up from Kai's past then he gets all depressified...

What happened between them two????

Oh my god!!! What if he's an ex!!!??? You know the ones who always turns up when everything is fine then they come and ruin **everything**. You know the ones from romance novels?!? Not that I read them or anything...

But that's besides the point what if he's here to get Kai back??? He's came to split us up??? Nnnnooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

He's mine god damn it!!!

"Kai you okay?...." no answer.... "Kai?"

Okay I remember this happening a while ago, but this time it's just pissing me off!

"Kai?" still nothing, he's just lying there! "Kai don't ignore me you bastard!"

Okay I can feel my blood pressure rising and my fists clenching up.

He turns to look at me and his face just seems so sad and lonely. He looks as if he, well I don't know but I think I think I'm gonna cry...

"I'm sorry!!!" I choke. I probably sound like a right Muppet!

Kai turned to face me as if shocked I was there.

"Ray are you okay? Don't cry." He said sympathetically. Kai sat up and opened his arms for me. I automatically fall into them.

People whats going on here? Wasn't _I_ the one who was supposed to be comforting _him? _

To be continued.

Don't flame me I'm special and have a really crappy life at the moment...

Wow this really was a crap chapter...


	5. chapter 5

Um hi people I'm still alive (just in case you were wondering) I'm sorry it took so long to update again family problems, really not my fault. Again thank you for all the reviews, again really, really sorry about not updating, forgive me.

Disclaimer- not mine…

Warning- I think Ray might be turning emo… sorry.

Sorry that this is a short chapter…

Kai still refuses to tell me anything about the "Kris" dude, along with Tala for that matter (he told him about Kris but not Kevin and me).

Also he's been really iffy around me lately he's been all nervous and crap, and its getting me really depressed!

I just want things to go back to normal!

So here I am, my heads in Kevin's lap whilst in our dorm, with me eating "Ben and Jerry's" occasionally spoon-feeding Kevin, and me complaining.

I'm actually quite surprised he hasn't hit me yet.

"I don't get it! Why is this Kris dude making everyone go blah!? I want my old life back! I want Kris to get ran over or something!! Its not fair kill him!!!" I complain.

"Hm… You know what I think?" Kevin looks down at me and I put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and nod in reply.

"I say we beat Kai with a stick for information."

You know that thought had actually came into my head a while ago but then went cause Kai is ever so, er, greatly a psycho and would probably kill us both…

"Nah… or you could just tell Tala that you'll give your virginity to me and that you won't fuck him until he tells us everything about Kai and Kris."

The green haired boy then grins at me.

"Heh is that an offer?" he asks.

"What about you giving your virginity to me?" he nods. "Hell yeah!" I grin back (we always joke about this people, don't think I'm going to go sleep with Kevin anytime soon).

"You know what… that actually might work…"

Suddenly there's a knock and -speak of the devil (literally)- in walks Tala.

"Um, hi I was just walking by and I heard my name said..." he said and walks further into the room.

"Wow you have good hearing…" I state.

"You were actually talking about me?!?" he asks confused.

Okay whats with him he just told us he heard us speaking?

"I was just using that as an excuse to walk in…"

Figures…

He just seemed to shrug it off and sat down next to Kevin.

"Hey Kev'." Tala grinned and leaned over to kiss him, but Kevin just "hmpt"ed and turned away.

What is Kevin doin… oh crap! He took the "don't fuck Tala thing" seriously!… damn. I'm in trouble if Tala finds out I suggested it! I was only joking!!

"Hm, whats wrong with you?" Tala crossed his arms against his chest and stared at my green haired friend.

Hey people wanna know something weird? Kevin is now like 3 inch's taller then me!

Creepy…

"You know your supposed to let me kiss you then after that you go 'oh my dearest darling Tala how was you day?' then I- -I go-"

"Pft fuck you." Kevin grunted.

For some strange reason that didn't effect Tala at all! If Kai said that to me I would of punched him! But then again I'm sure he'd rather talk to Kris nowadays.

But instead of Tala getting annoyed he just grinned.

"Wish you would."

Kevin tries to glare but fails and ends up grinning.

Muttering something like 'pervert' under his breath, he leans over and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

A smile climbs onto my lips and my eyes suddenly sting.

They must be the cutest couple ever. It's just so obvious that there meant to be together.

"Holy crap!" I look over to Tala who just kinda yelled. "Ray why are you crying???"

I looked at him slightly puzzled then press my hands to my face. I _am_ crying!

I sniff trying to hold back my tears, but choke and fail and let the babyish things stream down my face.

Kevin sits me up and places me in his lap.

"Ray whats wrong?" he asks wrapping his arms around my waist. "Ray don't cry."

You know when your voice goes all high and squeaky when you start crying? Well Kevin's voice is now like that!

Why is he crying?

"You two quit crying! Quit it! Ray stop and stop making Kevin cry!"

Tala looked around the room all panicky not knowing what to do and I buried my head into the crook of Kevin's neck.

"Ray why are you crying?" Tala demanded.

"Kai" I managed to choke out stupidly.

"Kai what?"

"He doesn't love me!!" I wail.

Okay now I've heard myself out loud I sound like a total idiot!

But it's true. Kevin doesn't understand because Tala loves him.

But me? I'm all alone he doesn't love me!!!

Ugh! This is so, so I cant think of a word right now!!!!

Its not fair!!! I really love Kai he's the best thing that's ever happened to me! I don't want him to leave me just because this stupid Kris dude shows up!!!!

Why is Kai doing this to me?

Come on people we're almost going out!! Did I really mean that little to him???

"You're just being fucking pathetic." I look up threw my tear filled eyes and come almost face to face with a scary Tala.

"It may not be much coming from me, but he loves you. What your doing now is just being cruel, you should be helping him right now, not crying about it!"

My lip quivers slightly, he's right! I'm really mean…

I look over to Kevin who's now stopped crying and nod slightly.

"Anyway what brought that on?" Tala asks.

"He's been all blah around me since that Kris showed up, and knowing my crappy luck he's probably an ex or something…" I look down at my hands and play with some loose thread coming off my pants.

"That's it?"

What does he mean "that's it" this is big for me he's ignoring me and doesn't love me anymore!!!

"And that made you cry? Because your afraid Kris is going to steal him?" Tala asks questionably.

I nod urging him to continue.

"Okay… if it stops you from making Kevin cry." Tala started. "As long as you don't tell Kai I'm telling you this I'll tell you who this Kris dude is to him…"

I look up, please let him be serious about telling me this….

To be continued…

Don't flame me I'm special…. Also sorry for not having any Kai appearances in this chapter.

Also I'd like to say Gaara (from Naruto) is fucking amazing, if he weren't an anime/manga person I'd do him any day! Phwee he's so pretty .

…I'll be quiet… I'll try to update sooner next time bye.


	6. chapter 6

Tala hesitated actually being serious for once. "kris he's-"

Oh god! Hurry up and tell me damn it! I want things to be over with already!

"He's" his serious face suddenly cracked –not good- and twisted into a sickening grin.

"Ha psyche!"

His sudden bust of laughter echoed round the room…

"Ha you should've seen your faces! It was so funny you looked so stupid! Yeah like I was really gonna tell you! Kai would've skinned me alive! Haha"

My left eye twitched slightly from my anger but I managed to put a sweet smile onto my face.

"Heh Tala your funny! But you're sadly mistaken. Kais not going to be the one who kills you... I am!"

I was quite impressed at the fact that my voice stayed very calm whilst saying this.

My "calmness" didn't last for long.

sorry for the inconvenience but this scene had to be cut out because of all the violence (and laziness from the author)

x-

Okay so maybe Kevin and I didn't kill him… we just fractured his wrist (ha he'll have to learn to jerk off with his left hand!) and left quite a lot of bruises…

But he fucking deserved it!

I was so certain this whole Kris thing would've been over! I was so convinced that Tala was actually trying to do something good in his whole miserable fucking existence! But NOOOO! After all this is Tala we're talking about, what can you expect?

What a way to get you into depression.

I hate Kai ignoring me.

Maybe I really do mean nothing to him.

I still haven't seen him…

I haven't been to class either today (I'm just being lazy and staying in my dorm)- this could be the reason of the loss of Kai, but lets not go into that…

Hm even Kevin's not here today.

Ugh I just wish Kris would die!

I want someone to push him into the road so that he'll "luckily" miss getting hit by a car stumble into the other side of the road and get hit by an 18 wheeler truck…hehe mushy Kris.

Good plan (I like saying this it reminds me of that Bridget Joan's diary film lol)

Ugh I'm so tired this sucks.

I collapse onto my bed and snuggle into my pillow. Ah warmth.

I think I'm going to take a bloody long nap now … Hm good plan-.

x-

"Ray"

"Hm" eh I'm too lazy to open my eyes to actually bother to acknowledge who's here.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately."

Kai?

"I love you, and if your willing to forgive me, I'll flip you over and dry fuck you right here right no—"

"For fuck sake Tala! Do you WANT me to brake the other arm too?"

I jerk up from were I was previously sleeping to see the bastard on the floor practically pissing himself –one is very tempted to kick the arm in the sling. Must resist urge…

"Seriously Tala do you not know how lame you are at laughing at your own jokes?"

But does this stop him? NOOO.

Ugh this guy is seriously fucked in the head! He should've been born blonde or something (no offence to any blondes out there )

I look down at the red head that seems to mainly be dressed in black fishnet- and a white sling thanks to Kevin and me. For some strange reason I don't feel bad for having him rushed to hospital.- Seriously who does this guy think he is Gaara?

(A/N heh Gaara drools uncontrollable)

"Any particular reason to why you're here, or are you just here to make a complete fool of your self?"

"Ooh yeah! Now I remember!" his big azure eyes stared up at me and he grins in a child like manner –if I didn't hate him so much right now I'd say he even looked cute.

"What is it this time?" I sigh.

"I got you a present." He grins.

"And what would that be" okay one is trying not to sound to excited – I love presents!

"I got you the thing you most desire in this hole entire world"

"Holy shit! YOU BROUGHT ME THE BAND MEMBERS OF DIR EN GREY!"

"Damn I knew I should've picked them up on the way here." He said mockingly being annoyed with himself, as a smile escapes from my lips.

"Well I didn't buy you them lot but I did get you a pretty blunette who's standing out side your door wanting to talk to you."

"WHAT! Kais outside? Oh my god I love yo… wait a minute are you sure he's out side or are you just being a prick again?"

"No seriously watch this- KAIIII!" he yells at the top of his lungs.

And in walked my prince in tight black leather…

"Kai.." his name escapes my lips as I glance over at him.

"Nooo I'm Kevin…" he states as if I'1m an idiot.

I can't help but smile.

I've missed you so much. Must resist urge to jump him. Okay failed miserable at that.

He wraps his arms round my waist and gently kisses my neck, his hair brushes my cheek and it suddenly brought me back to reality.

I push away from him quickly.

"BITCH! Why've you been avoiding me!"

"God Ray" his voice is surprisingly soft even when he carries on. "I'm so sorry but when-." He suddenly stopped and tuned to face the other guest. "Do you plan on going anytime soon?" he says almost annoyed to the red head on the floor.

"Nah I'm good." He grins. Then gets the death glare from Kai.

"Well I'll be off." He says and walks to wards the door, not before stopping and being the usual moronic fool he normally is…

"Sorry Ray as much as you wanted it, we wouldn't have worked out. I'm in love with another." He sighs dramatically as he walks out of the room.

Kai looks over at the now shut door. "Remind me why we hang out with him?"

"Don't ask me he's your friend. Anyway don't change the subject. Why've you been ignoring me?" I ask.

He averts his gaze from my eyes, takes my hand and leads me to the bed (A/N ooh kinky hehe).

"Ray. Remember when Kris first came and I got really pissed off?" I nod. What does this have to do anything? "I was about to hit him. Then I looked over at you."

He stops and gulps nervously. Okay this is very un-Kai like.

"I looked over at you. You looked terrified. Then it hit me. I made you feel that way. And it just hurt inside. I couldn't face to see you." His voice was still feathery soft, and he sounded- I don't know…

Wetness suddenly cascaded down my face, and I glance down at my hands that shake nervously under yours.

He places a hand on my cheek and forces me to look him in the eyes.

"Ray I would nether hurt you purposely, the fact that I scared you and _I _was the one who put that look on your face. It just made me want to. I don't know I just couldn't face you. Heh I sound so pathetic I'm sorry." He whispers and kisses the salty tears away.

Awww my kai's a romantic, who would've known?

Well this is it-

"What about Kris?"

"What about him?" he asks almost confused.

"What is he to you? An ex boyfriend or something?" I ask kinda expectantly.

"Huh? Kris? He's just my prick of a cousin." He states.

"WHAT?"

X-

And that's the end of that chapter, to be continued.

Now as its my birthday in like 11 days please review for I am a special minion of doom !


	7. Chapter 7

I'm ALIVE! … I know you all missed me... and how much you all wanted to kill me because I'm so slow on updating… well you see that's not my fault…. Some sort of evil flying thing flew at me when I was writing and stole all my memory! I know I can barely believe it myself…. But I assure you it happened. And then after that I couldn't write. But its okay I hunted down the evil creature of doom and took back my memories…. That why I'm posting it… I'm cool…

Thank you for all my reviews and not flaming me. I loves you all hands out cookies.

And on with the story.

-

-

"What do you mean he's your cousin?"

"Well step cousin actually." He replies as if it's nothing important.

"WHAT! Okay …maybe I'm not hearing you right…. He's your-."

"C-o-u-s-i-n." The bastard says slowly in a patronising way.

"Oh my fucking god!" I turn round to glare at the wall. I know if I turn round I'll end up punching the prick. Grrrr.

"Your cousin? YOUR COUSIN! How can you do this too me?" I end up yelling/ whining… or something pathetic knowing me.

"Do what?" He interrupts looking as if I have an extra arm or something.

"I've been shit scared that he was an ex coming to take you away or something! Then it turns out he's your cousin! If he's just that why the hell did you make such a big thing about it in the classroom then, huh?" I yell at the wall.

I can feel my nails digging into my palm as I clench my fists tightly, as I slowly turn round.

Why? Why does this always happen to me? – yeah I'm whining in my head…

His face twist into a glare, its like what the hell!.

"Well I'm _sorry_ but how would I have known what you've been going threw. You were avoiding me as well." He drags out the word "avoiding".

"I WAS AVOIDING YOU COS YOU WERE AVOIDING ME!" I yell back.

How can he say that to me?

… wait I just said that in my head… okay maybe I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed… or world in my case.

"See how am I meant to know if-"

"Ugh I don't have to put up with this!" OMG, OMG WHAT AM I DOING!

I turn to glare at him and head to the door.

Oh my god! No what am I doing. Must not cry, must not cry, must NOT-

I jerk the door open.

"AHHHH JESUS MARY- OH MY GOD KAIIIIII!-!-!-! AH something fell on me! Me! Right on my foot! And it was scary and oh dear god I'm gonna dieeeeee!-!-"!

Runs and jump onto the closest thing- oh my god. Must breath. Breathe in breathe out etc.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Kai asks… his voice sounding incredible close to me. I look up.

Shit… only this could happen to me. I swear someone's got it in for me.

Yes one is clinging onto Kai for dear life… so this didn't go quite as I planned… to hell with it.

"gasp wow what an amazing door."

I turn to see the "two" he was talking about who were sprawled out across the doorway. Nasty buggers falling on me…

"This is just the perfect shade of white." Kevin carried on. "Wow I am just amazed that this is **my** door."

"Okay that was one of the… scrap that. That was the worst attempt of a cover up ever, what was the point of even trying? And why the fuck where you listening to our conversation?" Kai growled, whilst I loosen my grip.

"Christ" Tala stands up pulling Kevin up with him and attempts to brush off the non-existing dirt.

"Okay before you say any thing- even if we weren't out side the door we still would of heard it. We were sent by the people on the _bottom floor_ to tell you guys to shut up." Kevin stated.

"Yeah but it was much more interesting this way so we didn't stop you." Tala answered nodding his head slightly.

"Come on you too. This isn't like you. Your Ray and Kai. Your like inseparable, you cant just fight over something stupid. It was like love at first grope. I mean no you two, just no."

And this will be the first ever time that Tala's ever actually made sense. Not just having it kinda make sense. But he seriously knows what he's talking about. This day shall be remembered.

The end.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Nah I'm just fucking with ya.

I turn to look at Kai who's looking straight at me.

"I can't do this by myself Ray." He murmurs.

"I can't do this without knowing what's going on." I glance up to him searching for something in his eyes.

(Oh dear this is getting a bit too serious.)

Some one whimpers in the corner and we turn round to look.

"Your not braking up are you?" Kevin whines.

Fuck! We're not are we? Shiiiiitttttttttttttt.

Everyone stops and looks at me. Oh crap I gotta say something. Is it up to me? If so MWAHHA I HAVE THE POWER!

"Not to my knowledge." He smiles and reaches for my hand, but I pull away. "But you've got to tell me what's going on and why your getting so worked up about your cousin. Or I'll brake you fucking neck."

The blue hair prince smirks. "Yah like you could. " I raise my eyebrow at him.

You could see Tala's twitchy movement behind us. "Um" he mutters, " Ray does have a pretty good chance against you…. He punched me once and I was knocked out for 2 hours straight… but, but you know…" he shrugged and turned away as Kevin tried to stifle his laughter as he whispers something to Tala.

Yeah I've said it before and ill say it again I envy them.

"And again I shall leave for the nasty thing over there is glaring at me…. Yeah I see you. And your little wimpy hair and your crappy top… which I would like to know were you got it from... but I shall ask you another time… yeah I see your eye twitching Kai… Haha nervous twitch… okay bye now."

And with that they left… leaving Kai and me alone… again…

"Well."

"Well." He answers and looks down at the floor.

Half an hour and three tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream later.

"So basically. We almost split up because your family is a bunch of screwy, money hungry, psychopaths?" I ask.

"Eh basically" Kai answers drawing his knees up to his chest whilst sitting on the edge of my bed.

Yeah you're all wondering what's happening. Yeah I can read minds…

Well you see. Kris is Kai's cousin on his mothers side and because his mum and dad broke up, his dad and him got all the money from his grandfather when he died and since then there's been some sort of spacky rivalry going on, and Kris is just a bastard who made a load of shit up about his dad. And you know Kai and his anger-ness. He just flipped cos he's a bit cool…

Well that's what I've been told.

"… Please. Don't ever introduce me to your family…"

He chuckled slightly and crawled over to me wrapping his arms round my waist.

"I wouldn't dare."

Oh yeah I'm good.

Trust me to get the boyfriend with the evil relatives…

"awwwww"

"Oh for fuck sake stop hiding behind the bloody door!" he yells letting a smile appear on his face.

This would be why I love him.

The end.

Nah I'll probably update again… in a few months lol.

Again no flamers. cos I'm short?


End file.
